


coming soon... (3)

by hallawrites



Series: salt and fire: musings of wives and women [5]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend, Sefer Shmot | Book of Exodus, מדרש | Midrash, תלמוד | Talmud, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: (the state not the song), Biblical Imagery (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Reinterpretation, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Choking, Civil War, Do I regret writing this? No, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, M/M but it's platonic, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Sibling Love, Slavery, Song: Steal Away, Sweet Home Alabama, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Exodus, guess my favorite line from this y'all, is this dark? yes, the deep south
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallawrites/pseuds/hallawrites
Summary: this poem includes topics such as rape, slavery, suicide, etc., as part of the subject matter. please do not continue if you are sensitive to such topics or their portrayals in media.
Relationships: Aharon | Aaron & Miryam | Miriam | Maryam & Moshe | Moses | Musa, Elohim | God | Allah & Miryam | Miriam | Maryam, Miryam | Miriam | Maryam & Moshe | Moses | Musa, Moshe | Moses | Musa/Par'o (Shmot Beit -) | Pharaoh (Exodus 2 -)
Series: salt and fire: musings of wives and women [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081646
Collections: a lie strong and settled





	coming soon... (3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miryamssong (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miryamssong+%28on+tumblr%29).
  * Inspired by [Hosanna Americana, or; In the Deep South](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/734841) by S.T Gibson. 



> this poem includes topics such as rape, slavery, suicide, etc., as part of the subject matter. please do not continue if you are sensitive to such topics or their portrayals in media.

poem coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr,](https://the-ichor-of-ruination.tumblr.com/post/187562438025/warning-this-poem-may-be-sensitive-to-several) reposted here with minor edits.


End file.
